guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/A Gloom Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: # Worked Great with my LB 5 Elementalist. #:I would rather say you put it LB 5+ cause if I was LB 4 i would have died there :P - Elite - 15:14, 28 February 2007 (CST) #::Ill wait for more feedbacks on this matter before I update to LB5+ tho..thnx your feedback and happy farming--Gazgoblin 00:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) #I can't use this as my ele isn't there yet, but I've watching a guild member do this. The build works fine. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 09:31, 3 March 2007 (CST) #Yes, it works well. – Taeryn 13:34, 3 March 2007 (CST) #works fine for me with LB4--[[Domon Kasho]] 17:36, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Works very well on my LB4...i dont use Frozen Burst tho, i replaced with Inferno for a lot more damage--Chronicinability 13:29, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: # anyone else having trouble with dieing immediately, as soon as your shadow form runs out???? #:The idea is that they die before it runs out? Lord of all tyria 13:51, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #:(edit conflict) The aim is to kill everything before Shadow Form runs out. Try bumping up your lightbringer rank, and getting 95~ energy for 2x flame burst if you're having trouble. You should be doing everything one-after-another, there is little margin for error. — Skuld 13:51, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #::What do you do with a vote made because they used the build wrong? >.> Ekrin 18:17, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Ignore it and hope that the masses know their stuff (hah). — Skuld 03:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks Thank you for saving this build of mine Batno. Gazgoblin 01:53, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Screenshots gloomfarm1 gloomfarm2 Gazgoblin 09:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) Battle of Turai's Procession Good news guys and girls! Here is my brand new farming place with this build but u need a monk hero or a friendly monk to help you. (Dont be greedy theres a lots of drops out there) So today we learn how to kill 72 margonites in 10 minutes. You or your monk friend need to get the quest: Battle_of_Turai's_Procession * Go to Turai' Procession from Venta Cementary * Go to the spot where the margonites attack and start to bond yourself and put down the EoE spirit in range. (on the way there are some group of beasts but they cant kill you or your monk if u just run through them) * Centaurs waiting on a wedge formation and you expected to be at the tip. so run there (and back) and wait until the battle between the centaurs and the margos ends. * The Margonites will come in 4 waves,the first 3 wave formed of 3 groups, each group composed of 8 members and a necromancer Margonite boss, named Torment_Weaver, will come along with a final group. * Nuke the first group of margonites. * Pick up the loot then run back. * Wait for the next wave of margonites and nuke them too. * Pick up to loot, run back and wait for the last big group. * After the last big group there will be a small group with a boss. Kill them if you want...(not worth it, better to run out from venta again than wait for a 90sec shower to kill 8 margos) * Dont get the quest reward if u kill the last small group if you wanna to farm here. Check the screens: *The Monk Build :Note that Mending and Watchful Spirit is optional *Where to put your EoE spirit *Any Question? FAQ: *Theres no margonite gemstone drop there (but lots of runes and insignias) *No margonite hunt for LB rank or Sunspear rank *The ele uses the Gloom farmer build (what else? :D) :but the attribs goes like this: (12+1+3 fire magic, 8+1 energy storage, 2 water magic, 10 shadow arts) *Mystic Twister can hurt you in Shadow Form so you might need the monk *The monk's EoE is not a must but saved me many times. So try it out and leave feedback plz Happy Hunting Gazgoblin 18:29, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Made some testing and u can use Dark Escape not Djinn haste (Dark escape halves the damage of Mystic twister) so u dont need the monk...but it turned out that you can have issues without EoE (because fighters not die that easy). So u could take a R/Mo Hero (with EoE, Dodge (for run), and Rebirth) with you and after EoE is in place u can Flag the hero far away (this way she not steal the drops from you)Gazgoblin 04:12, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Very hot, tried it, # of drops were through the roof. Also there is a merchant nearby to sell the stuff dropped SilentFry 5:48 PM, March, 27, 2007 Can somebody plz put up a video of this? --- Arthas 20:05, 15 April 2007 Here is a link to the requested video. I used FileFront so you will have to download it. I am only LB 3 so I can't bring down the boss but I can get everything else. The quality is poor but you should be able to tell what skills I used and that everything minus the boss died Ekrin 19:37, 16 April 2007 (CDT) How to farm it efficiently without having to have the monk stealing half of your drops. Take acolyte jin/margrid the sly with 16 in beast mastery, and a secondary ritualist, with 12 communing take the three folowing spirits: -Edge of extinction -Shelter -Union Before the fight begins, place them in a safe distance, then flag your ranger in front of the Ancestor's Tree.You should use the build on the main page, without changes.Go in, nuke everything,you wouldnt have died, but you would be at low health, so if one or two mobs accidentaly survive, run away. Repeat 2 times, and by the way, you need to give the ranger hero a staff that gives her energy,40 will be best --Batno mercy 07:01, 18 April 2007 (CDT) If you just flag the monk back away from the area but within bond range your fine anyways Ekrin 18:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) The new place for farming is awesome! Tonight, I had the privilege to watch the creator of the build, a real nice chap/lady, performing the most impressive nuking I had ever seen. 72 margonites just bit the dust in less than 10 minutes... I always thought that this quest was one of the most ridiculously difficult to complete. And it all looked so easy, even when approximately 754 dervishes were trying to slash him/her to death (I never survived in that kind of situation in Gloom, although, I know, I've only reached Rank 4). It's definitely worth a try! Thumps up for the new duo version of the build, mate! HyperBoy 20:19, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :I would think if a lvl 2 LB could do it, so could i (lvl 3) however...there are not just casters in that group there are executioners and scythes.....and i die almost instantaneously. Can u offer any suggestions? I cast glyph, shadow form, then shadow step into the group and poof....dead before i can even cast. ::The only thing that can hurt you is Mystic Twister you should make sure you got at least 400HP and cast Dark Escape after Death's Charge (you dont really need water sup rune or more than 10 pts on shadow arts...so u can ditch the energy storage sup rune too. I play this with ~460 Hp 81 energy (12+1+3 fire magic, 8+1 energy storage, 2 water magic, 10 shadow arts)Gazgoblin 01:22, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::I think Spirit Bond should be used to replace either Mending or Watchful Spirit. It can heal for over 600 health which will greatly reduce the damage taken from Mystic Twister. Ressmonkey 17:30, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Original Idea The Idea came from the 6 sec mino nuke build (in the discussion) which use mist form and kill everything before mistform ends--Gazgoblin 00:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) 'Rank 4?' Why can you only Nuke them when you're over rank 4? I don't get it. Marstfu 07:26, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Rank '''4+' means 4 or higher (but Im gonna edit it)--Gazgoblin 00:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Why wouldn't you be able to use this build on a lower rank? Marstfu 09:23, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::Wouldn't deal enough damage to kill them, presumably. Each rank of lightbringer increases your damage against demons by 5% — Skuld 09:53, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::-slaps self- Right, I forgot about that part of lightbringer. Ahem, sorry. Marstfu 10:40, 28 February 2007 (CST) Interesting, I'll try it out, since I have a Lb4 Nuker with capped Shadow Form in DoA. NightAngel 09:55, 28 February 2007 (CST) Works on Rank2 :I've tested it with a r2 E replacing frozen burst with inferno and also works. You do all the chain + 1 more Flame Burst and they're dead. Of course, without frozen burst the some guys may run away and you'll need to restart over again for 1/2 monsters, but it works =) mindattack 22:20, 1 March 2007 (GMT) ::Glad to hear it thnx the infoGazgoblin 15:58, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Is there proof of this? If so then it could be posted as a varient along with the other one (plus I wouldnt have to buy as many skills) Ekrin 18:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::On rank 2 I killed them with frozen -> flame burst -> flame djinn -> flame burst; it didn't always kill all of them so you need to run away some of the time. Look at lightbringer rank for some tips to increase your rank fast. — Skuld 04:44, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Assassin variant There is a way to get this to work on an assassin, and my level 2 lightbringer assassin can do it, I don't really feel like typing up the build, but I'll say that due to longer shadow form, glyph of sac can be replaced with say... elemental power or glyph of lesser energy... <3 Match 09:51, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I recently added the assassin variant of this build. See Build:A/E_Gloom_Farmer for it. -Match 15:32, 19 March 2007 (CDT) "Removing all content from page" doesn't constitute an edit explanation. Whoever blanked this ought to have a good reason :) GrammarNazi 16:08, 8 March 2007 (CST) Cleanup thnx for the cleanup Gazgoblin 16:47, 10 March 2007 (CST) Abyssals Can anyone kill these with a rank 5+? My rank 4 can get them to <20% with flame burst -> flame djinn -> flame burst — Skuld 16:11, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Put this build in variants? Merge Solo Shadow Nuker onto the variants? Caramel Ni 16:23, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :At first I thought you meant put gloom farmer as a varient >.> Ya I think that there should be a Shadow Form farmer build with varients as necessary for each area. You cant just merge the FoW with this one and have a note saying "oh ya btw this is a varient for FoW" as the title says Gloom. But if you did one big Shadow Form farming page that would be fine Ekrin 18:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Bothers me Something really bothers me, Earth Tormentors removes enchantments, but thats when you suffer from a Hex but you don't because you have Shadow Form on you, this mean they are farmable if you ask me. ;Note; i haven't tried this build before, add why these aren't farmable. Tomoko 213.124.168.231 09:02, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :: I managed to kill an Earth Tormentor (if I'm lucky) using the A/E version of this build instead of the E/A version. It's usually because with the A/E version, I have more HP and more durable. However, the nukes have to be focused on the Earth Tormentor. Ideally, I'd love to farm the Earth Tormentors since they drop the Scythe of Corruption and those usually sell better than Torment Gemstones ... but I guess having those Gemstones is not a bad thing. ^^ --KirinRiotCrash 19:36, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :They use Staggering Force which can hit you and hurts. Rending Sweep can't hit you. — Skuld 09:49, 28 March 2007 (CDT) What about the Shadow Army if there isn't a monk in the party they should be farmable Tomo 07:36, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Theres one group you can kill if you gale the monk and have r5+ lightrbringer to kill the rangers, and if you are skilled you can kill the pure ele groups and r5 can just kill abyssals. Theres a massive group of them to the west, all patrolling with everything, its quite hard — Skuld 12:31, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I have r3 LB now and i can when i have r5/6 solo the Earth Tormentors and Heart Tormentors they wont kill me!, also the Curse of Darkness' shouldn't those drop Greens? who have got one of them? can that person make a screen and place it on my talk page? thank you. Tomo 08:52, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Ask Karlos, he's done a lot of DoA. I've never had one personally — Skuld 10:53, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Bring a monk hero with shadow form, dark escape, and protective bond. The earths use PBAoE which will kill ya. From what I've seen, only Deathbringer Company drops greens but don't quote me on that - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:47, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::I think you're right about the Deathbringer Company bit. (And of course the group with The Darknesses) As for Earths, they do use PBAoE, but they only do ~ 200 dmg and they don't use it more then once. Since each group only has 2 Earth Tormenters, you can just barely survive them and a hit from Reversal of Damage (from a Heart Tormenter). Hint - don't bring superior runes of Water Magic or Energy Storage. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::And don't be a cheapskate and use 15 AL stuff like me :P — Skuld 18:04, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::You're not alone man, Kamadan ftw - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Awww... I actually Farm in style. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:30, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :The Earth Tormentors will barely kill me, the Heart Tormentor i can kill, Flesh Tormentors and Earth i can't can someone with r5-6+ test them out? with no 15 AL Armor of under 300 health ^^ -- (talk) ::My ele is LB6, but i use 3 sups on my NEW 60 armor kamadan armor and I still get pwnt - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:16, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::I use 1 Sup and all the rest Minors. I survive by about 75 health every time. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:19, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Duo Team... Me and a friend of mine run a duo team with 2 of these. (One with Inferno). They work amazingly well and it is very flexible. In mobs that dont like to bunch up or have a lot of casters you choose targets away from each other within the mob and nuke together, With niver mobs, one simply stands back and allows the other 2 kill, going in 10 seconds later to clear them up (however a lot of the time this is not needed). The reason we like this build so much is because of the massive recharge on MS, if only one of you uses it each time you can still wipe out any possibly group that we have come across in NF, but can move on quicker because there will always be 1 MS ready. Yes the drops will be split between you but I personally hate solo farming and this is so much more fun, as well as being a lot quicker and easier. We're still experimenting with the build in order to make it work in the UW and will let you know when it's sorted. (At the moment we can kill them, just not as consistently, and the Bladed's recharge their health so quickly!) --Chronicinability 15:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Better Varient? I found that as an LB 4, this build just barely doesn't have enough damage to kill, and if even one survives it is likely to kill you when Shadow Form runs out. However, the following varient clears the pure caster groups with ease and can even take out Heart Tormenters (monks) and most enemies in non caster groups. Rangers, Warriors, Paragons, and Dervishes proved unkillable as LB 4, but perhaps with higher titles they could be. Keeping everything else the same: For usage, just run far away (about 1 mini-map) and activate Shadow of Haste. Run straight toward the group and stop just out of aggro range. As soon as the green bar marking the duration of Shadow of Haste hits half way, start the combo in the order on your skill bar. You'll be teleported out just before Shadow Form ends, but still get all drops and experience. Perhaps this should replace the current build, or be put in as a varient? Also, this can kill the Margonite Anur Kis (Monks) in The Foundry of Failed Creations, and could perhaps solo farm there for Titan Gemstones with a bit more practice. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:41, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, me and a friend almost cleared the first room in foundry except for the ranger and paragon which never dies. Shooting Arrows 14:29, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Then Duo it, also i should prefer taking Flame Burst, lots and lots of damage, when you are double they will die no matter what they can't run far away enough ^^ -- (talk) ::::Yep, now me and my friend cleared the first margonite mob until we found out that the titans have Chilblains making the run totally pointless, unless you want the margonite gems. Shooting Arrows 17:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Of course they have Chillblains. However, the AI tends to be very stupid with chillblains as I remember. Likelyhood is you could clear them occasionally. If not that, just take 2 cover enchants. Problem solved. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:50, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::For the covers just take a monk hero with a few bonds Ekrin 19:49, 12 April 2007 (CDT)